


Swap of Joy Gift for Galadriel: Movie poster for an AU take on 'Closer'

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Movie concept, Fictional movie poster, M/M, Movie: Closer, image, movie quotes, slashing up the movies, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mock movie poster for an AU version of a movie about beautiful people treating each other horribly. :). The photo is not explicit, but some of the movie lines are so if that's not your thing, heads up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap of Joy Gift for Galadriel: Movie poster for an AU take on 'Closer'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



 

This is a Swap of Joy gift for Galadriel on LJ's 1_million_words comm. Gala, I hope you have seen the movie 'Closer' and if not, well, hope you enjoy the picture, and get a smile out of the idea. 

Since I don't know 'Teen Wolf' well enough to write you a crossover fic with H50, I thought I'd make up a poster for an AU/crossover version of this movie - a huge favorite of mine. In this world, Alex plays the cool, distant, world-renowned photographer and Scott the struggling writer and newspaper man who meets him when Alex shoots cover photos for his new book. Tyler is the callous, angry physician who Scott plays a nasty, online trick on -- a trick that causes Tyler to accidentally meet and fall for Alex. Dylan is Scott's waiter/stripper waif of a boyfriend. 

Since it's AU and I can say so, the characters they play are named Steve, Danny, Derek and Stiles. :). And the dialogue differs not a bit from the non-AU movie. ;)

 **Title:** Closer  
 **Synopsis:** The relationships of two couples become complicated and deceitful when their paths intersect.  
Rating: M  
 **Warnings:** Pretty people treating each other horribly, and using vulgar language. 

**Closer Quotes:**

Steve: I don't want trouble.  
Danny: I'm not trouble.  
Steve: You're _taken._  
Danny: I've got to see you.  
Steve: Tough.  
Danny: You... KISSED me!  
Steve: What are you - TWELVE?

Danny: Didn't like my sandwiches?  
Stiles: I don't eat fish.  
Danny: Why not?  
Stiles: Fish piss in the sea.  
Danny: So do children.  
Stiles: I don't eat children either.

Derek: Stiles, tell me something true.  
Stiles: Lying's the most fun a guy can have without taking his clothes off - but it's better if you do.

Steve: We do everything that people who have sex do!  
Derek: Do you enjoy sucking him off?  
Steve: Yes!  
Derek: You like his cock?  
Steve: I love it!  
Derek: You like him coming in your face?  
Steve: Yes!  
Derek: What does it taste like?  
Steve: It tastes like you but sweeter!  
Derek: That's the spirit. Thank you. Thank you for your honesty. Now fuck off and die, you fucked up slag.

Stiles: Can I still see you?  
[Danny stands silent]  
Stiles: Danny, can I still see you? Answer me.  
Danny: I can't see you. If I see you I'll never leave you.  
Stiles: What will you do if I find someone else?  
Danny: Be jealous.


End file.
